Distortion
by LuckyIzzy
Summary: Shizuo couldn't remember, he couldn't remember how he ended up like it. He could get out of this situation way too easily, yet he didn't. Maybe it was love, maybe it was not. He just didn't care anymore.


_**DISTORTION**_

 _AUTHER'S NOTES~_ _THIS FIC CONTAINS MILD NON-CON, GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF SEX AND IZAYA X SHIZUO. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH ANY OF THEM, I SUGGEST YOU TO TURN BACK NOW,_ RUN _AND NEVER LOOK BACK. I WON'T TAKE EVEN 0.00000001% RESPONSIBILITY._

 _FOR THOSE WHO ARE STILL HERE,_ _ **ENJOY~**_

Shizuo couldn't remember, he couldn't remember how he ended up like it. All he knows is, it was morning, and he had a good breakfast and had come face to face with the flea. His day was ruined in the morning. Growling, he had started chasing, "IIIZZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The flea, serving him with a twisted smile, had started to run with him chasing behind with a vending machine or something like that. Soon he was nearly catching up with that louse, but after that he remembers nothing that can lead him to a clue about how he ended up like that.

His bartender suit is half ruined, he is laying on a bed, a pair of handcuffs he can break too easily held his hands to the bed post, and his legs were tied too. He could get out of this situation way too easily. The problem was not that. The problem was that there was that informant with his signature empty smile and looking straight at him while his hands cup Shizuo's cheek. Those hand didn't hold affection…they were more like desperation, hatred, and something else entirely….Shizuo didn't know how to describe it. Shizuo also felt a bit of discomfort….a burning sensation. But he decided to ignore it. He had two options, either break those fancy cuffs then beat this disgusting excuse of a human to a pulp and go to home or listen to what he had to say then continue the same process.

But deep inside he couldn't deny how great it felt having Izaya held him, having him touch him like that. What he felt towards Izaya wasn't love….if love is about caring for that person or something sweet to be cherished. It is some sort of yearning. Is it because Izaya was a monster mentally? He thought they are similar? He didn't know…..he couldn't understand at all. But current now the touch of Izaya to his skin was soothing, he felt a bit of desperation from inside. He wanted to touch Izaya, his everything….he wanted to be touched…he still didn't realize why he felt like this. Is it because he was obsessed with him like others say? He didn't know but he could care less. He thought about breaking those cuffs, but decided against it. In this way, he could be touched by Izaya…..that was enough…at least for now.

"Oya, I thought Shizu-chan could have liked to be restrained like an animal he is. I was right after all. Shizu-chan hasn't struggled at all. Oh my!" Izaya's grin got a bit wider, still empty. Shizuo growled in his throat. His mouth was gagged with some kind of cloth or something. He was relieved that at least he was not blind folded. Izaya smirking removed the gag and threw it to the corner of the dark room. "So Shizu-chan, I am sure you are wondering how you ended up like this. Remember the café you had breakfast in? The pretty lady who served you? Just a little bit of money can do anything? Humans, driven by lust for money, can be controlled anyway you want. As easy as that!" Shizuo was now definitely going to break those cuffs, but that burning sensation was getting stronger to the point he couldn't ignore it.

"Are you wondering what it was? Let me tell you, it was sleeping pills, their numbers were more than a human being would need though, and a very strong kind of aphrodisiac of generous quantity. Is it taking effect now? Ne Shizu-chan~" Shizuo grumbled, 'so this was it, this flea had tricked him but why though….' Shizuo had no idea. "After all, I could always use your disgusting pictures of in heat to blackmail….or even for sailing underground. You know, you are quite popular between men and women underground. Your pictures would get a real high rate. Does that make you happy, Monster?"

Now Shizuo had the idea. This hateful creature was going to use him. He should break open those cuffs, probably kill him and go home. But he could not do it. Maybe it was because if the aphrodisiac the hands on his cheeks felt too nice. He wanted to be touched more. HE hated himself for feeling that. But he couldn't deny them. Even if he would end up ruined in the process.

Shizuo glared at the smirking Izaya who only grinned at him. "So Shizu-chan…..Shall I continue?" It was not a question…it was statement. Shizuo's brain was screaming to him to break free, yet his heart disagreed. He knew he was going to regret it forever but he couldn't control himself. There was desperation in his mind, a heat in his stomach and an ache in his heart.

Izaya dragged his knife on Shizuo's body. Soon his vest was gone. Izaya lightly touched the knife to the bulge in Shizuo's pants. Shizuo shuddered. Soon enough Shizuo was there lying on the bed panting, the aphrodisiac was getting stronger each second. He had lost his trousers, boxers and his vest. The only thing he had on was his white shirt buttons flying open.

He panted, he was painfully hard and he wanted to be touched…..more than anything. Izaya's hands roamed his body and he screamed internally….. _more, more and more._ Izaya twisted his nipples and leaned in to lick on them, bit them a bit too harshly. Shizuo bit his lower lips. He can't lose all his controls now. Izaya's hand pumped his erection and he gave a Cheshire grin to Shizuo, "Arararara, Is Shizu-chan enjoying this? Just like a beast." Shizuo couldn't reply, he was using last ounce of his will power not to break those restraints.

Izaya, his eyes locked in Shizuo's, went southern, and gave a long stripe of lick on Shizuo's weeping erection. Shizuo finally lost one of his controls, he let out,"Ahnn…" Izaya's grin got wider. He swallowed the member; cheek hollowed and mouth moving up and down, that expert and slippery tongue messaging the tip. His lean fingers messaged Shizuo's balls. Shizuo, despite trying to conceal his moans couldn't do it; he soon let them out as his hips bucked. He tried to thrust into Izaya's mouth.

The informant nearly choked, but kept going. The ex-bartender was nearly at his limit now, he cried, "Co..Ahn..m.i…" Only then Izaya pulled out grinning and passed something like a ring over Shizuo's hard member. Shizuo was dumb founded at the current lose. He exclaimed, "Wha…." "Ara, Shizu-chan not so easy. As if I will let you come like that." His fingers caressed the member while he leaned in to drop a kiss on the tip, "The real fun has only begun now" He made a chuckling sound. Shizuo licked his dried lips shuddering.

"Now Shizu-chan, I have got a nice gift for you that you would have liked very much" Izaya opened the night-stand and brought out something oval-shaped. Shizuo looked horrified, he wanted to get away from there, yet he couldn't. He was too clouded by lust to do something like that. Shizuo was not a fool to not understand the ring shaped thing clamping his erection to stop him from cumming was a cock-ring and what Izaya had in hand was a vibrator. Izaya his grin still plastered on his face returned between Shizuo's spread legs with a lube and that vibrator. His face was smiling, his eyes were not. He poured an amount of lube on his hand and Shizuo's spread legs.

Shizuo was not as innocent was one would have think him so, he had done it with one or two girls on his earlier days. He even had a hazy concept about how guys had sex among them, but now he felt disgusted by himself. He couldn't stop himself from feeling like that. He couldn't control himself. He felt like a bitch in heat.

As Izaya's finger prodded the orifice not meant of foreign objects, Shizuo cried out. Izaya smirked. His ring was seriously hurting Shizuo. Shizuo despite being in pain was enjoying the feeling. Izaya entered another finger without any warning and harshly. Shizuo moaned louder, "Fl….E…a…what…ahnngh...ar...ghhg!" Soon enough three fingers of Izaya were thrusting in and out of Shizuo's ass. Shizuo's fingers clanged onto the bed post. He wanted to cum badly, that fucking cock-ring was not letting his do that.

He was going jelly as he was panting hard. Soon Izaya pulled out his fingers with a pop sound. Shizuo groaned, "Lem….me...cu….m" He was huffing. Izaya didn't answer. He pushed in the vibrator. It hit the blonde's prostrate. His eyes widened. Izaya chuckled, "Looks like this monster is enjoying it a bit too much~" He turned the machine on. Shizuo's hips bucked as he moaned loudly. His insides are buzzing and he couldn't think clearly and he was losing his mind. His erection was leaking pre-cum unable to come. He wanted to come badly, he was sure he was going to have blue-balls. He was ashamed and felt like a whore, but having Izaya looked at him that way gave him a masochistic kind of pleasure.

His body was burning, he wanted _more, more and more, being touched by Izaya or touching him, he wanted to do all that._ He let out, "I...ZZ...A..." Izaya giving a mild laughter pulled out the cock-ring, Shizuo came, hard. His white seeds spilt over his abdomen and bed sheet. His mind went blank, he saw stars and he was huffing and moaning loudly.

Izaya got up from the bed, "Ne, Shizu-chan stay like a good dag, okay~ I will be back later." Then gracefully sliding, Izaya just like a cat went out of the room silently, closing the door behind him.

Before passing out from exhaustion, Shizuo's noticed two things, one, the vibrator was still in his ass and there was little shiny camcorder at the corner of the room. But he was too far gone to react anymore.

It was already morning of the next day.

As Izaya was coming down from the stairs, Namie stared at his face blankly from organizing his desk. She stated in a monotonous tone as she handed the coffee mug to him, "I could hear noises from upatairs. What that might be?" Izaya, laughingly said, "Nothing to worry over, Yagiri-san. It's Just a pet of a friend." Namie crooked her brow, "You, taking care of a pet? I pity the poor thing." Izaya sipped the coffee,"Oya Yagiri-san, could it be you are jealous? Wait, could it be you have finally fallen for me?" Namie made a face of disgust, "Who would fall for a trash? Anyway don't kill that poor thing, or I have to clear up the mess afterwards."

It was obvious that Namie didn't believe Izaya, but she decided to drop the subject. Izaya knew he was not his usual self either. Namie would have been a fool to not notice that. The breakfast happened in an unnatural silence.

Izaya didn't go for his usual round to the town today, his mind was a mess. This was seriously affecting him way more than he thought it would. His plan was to torture that monster, humiliate him then sell those pictures or records to his admirers underground. But now that he had done it, he didn't want anyone to see those pictures. He wanted to keep those to himself. Izaya Orihara, God among humans, can't possibly fall in love, right? He loved all humans equally, the more he thought about it, and the more it raked his mind.

He had seen humans fall in love. For some it was as sweet as sugar or spicy like chilies for some it was like being in a dream and for some it was an addiction. Shinra said he was obsessed with Shizuo Heiwajima. Could that mean…..

He was becoming frustrated, distressed, as he tried to focus on his work at hand, his mind returned back to the Shizuo from previous night. Moaning and huffing, screaming his name, how he reacted to his touch and how his mocha eyes darkened with lust look at him or how flushed his face become. Izaya couldn't concentrate at all.

The monster was the one to reject him, always. Since his High School days, he was rejected by everyone. On the other hand, the blood thirsty monster had people who cared about him, the people who could accept him. Izaya was still alone, no one by his side. As much as he hated to accept it, it was the truth. If you love, then you shall be loved. There was not a single ounce of truth in that.

"Yagiri-san, you are dismissed for today, I have something to take care of." Izaya said without looking at Namie. Namie came out from the kitchen, "Are you sure? The lunch is almost done." "Yup, yup." Izaya flashed a wide grin at Namie.

Namie sighed, "As you wish. I won't forgive you next time for taking up my time like this." She picked up her bag, stopping a bit before going out, she added, and "Take care, okay?"

Izaya's grin vanished as soon as Namie went out of sight. He slowly went up the stairs. He entered the room only to find Shizuo still sleeping. He called out in a cheery tone, "Wakey wakey Shizu-chan! We are still not done yet!"

Shizuo slowly came to his senses, at first he didn't realize where he was. He was feeling light-headed. But soon he felt the searing pain and wetness and sticky feeling from his lower region. The memories from before came back to him. He pondered if he was dreaming.

As Izaya harshly pulled out the vibrator, he gasped in pain. Only then he realized that his bladder was killing him. Izaya seemed to notice that. He silently unbuckled the chains from his ankles and from the bed-post and pointed his index finger towards the corner of the room, Shizuo suspected it to be the washroom.

Shizuo couldn't even walk properly, his legs wobbled and he felt like falling down. He held the wall for support. He looked back only to find Izaya staring at him intently, but the Raven made no move to help him.

Standing before the washroom mirror, the only thing Shizuo felt was disgust. He felt disgusted in himself. How could he stoop so low! Even now his brain was screaming to him to stop this insanity, but his limbs and skin won't comply. They yearned for the touch, the touch that could make him swoon, wanting the person to be his only.

He splashed water on himself as best as he could with his chained hands. He could tear them easily. But he didn't know why he didn't do it. He didn't understand why he was playing along. His shirt reeked of cum and there were white spots on it. He became even more disgusted.

He again came back to reality when he found himself once again laid under Izaya. The information-broker was not grinning now.

Izaya suddenly brought their hips together, thrusting against each other. Shizuo noted that the other man was hard and he was also aroused despite his tiredness. He decided to let go instead.

Izaya used one hand to unzip his zipper, just enough to bring out his member. As he lashed on Shizuo's shoulder blade, Biting and nipping with enough force to leave marks. Shizuo moaned out and Izaya rubbed their erection together. Both of them were leaking pre-cum. "Ahnn…Izz…Ahhnngh" Shizuo stuttered. Izaya's lips curled into a twisted smirk.

He slightly caressed Shizuo's inner thighs only to spread them apart then bend them above. Shizuo raising his head, tried to say, "OhOi, wh..at the fuck are.." But he couldn't finish the sentence. Izaya thrust into him without any preparation and warning. His insides were stretched from the vibrator, but he still felt them tear. Tears gathered in his eyes. But there was also pleasure in it.

As Izaya vigorously thrust into him, he couldn't help but moan Izaya's name repeatedly. He couldn't control his desires. Izaya's hard, hot throbbing member was much, much better that that cold irritating vibrator. The thought that he and Izaya were connected as of now made him reach cloud nine. Shizuo's face was flushed, eyes clouded, hair sticking with sweat and his mouth was drooling. Izaya stroked Shizuo's member as he kept on hitting his prostrate. The inner walls clenched around Izaya in a way that both of them groaned and gasped from the pleasure.

Shizuo was at his limit. As he spilt the white substance his inner walls tightened. Izaya lost himself and released in Shizuo. Both of them cried out in that forbidden pleasure. As they came down from their highs, Izaya's face hanged very close to Shizuo's. Their lips almost connected for a kiss and Shizuo reached above.

Maybe their lips were only a few millimeters apart when Izaya pulled above. "Oya Shizu-chan, aren't you getting quite ahead of yourself. As if I will kiss a monster like you, disgusting. Remember, you are not the only one I do it with."

Shizuo knew from the start that Izaya was using him, but deep in his heart he still hoped otherwise. As his last hope shattered so did his patience. He broke the chain tying his hand before getting up and pinning Izaya down restraining two of his hands only using one of his.

Izaya was still not nervous, seeing Shizuo hovering over him, "Oh my! The monster holding me down, should I get sca….." Shizuo only muttered, "Shut that trap." Then connect their lips.

There were so many kinds of emotions raking over Shizuo's mind that he couldn't make them out. The only thing he understood that he wanted to have Izaya. He wanted Izaya to be his, his and his only. He wanted his whole existence belong to him. He didn't care if it was love or not. All it mattered to him now is that he wanted Izaya all to himself.

He savagely pushed his tongue inside Izaya's mouth. He traced his cavern, each of his teeth and their tongue intertwined, sliding against each other. He was savoring Izaya's unique taste, his scent and his pulse under the palm he held Izaya's wrists. It made him see red that anyone except himself touched Izaya like that.

Izaya was taken aback now, despite his shock, he still kissed back. As the pulled apart, saliva hang from their house. "You are mine." Shizuo didn't wait even a moment before claiming Izaya's mouth with his again.

Without thinking much, Shizuo raised his free hand over his head before bringing them out, Izaya's eyes widened as Shizuo had pulled apart, he only manage to stutter, "Yaghh.. gha.. yo…mons..r.." Shizuo with his eyes colder than absolute zero started to crush Izaya's wrist.

"Mysteriously, a dead body of a man in his twenties is found this morning earlier in Shinjuku area, it was discovered in his apartment by his secretary Yagiri. It is suspected to be murder. But any clue leading to the murdered is yet to be uncovered. The condition of his corpse..." Shizuo watched the news woman blabbered coldly standing outside the TV shop, Tanaka called out, "Shizuo, come. We still got one place to pay visit to." Shizuo made a hmph sound before tagging along.

He has killed Izaya. That means he had taken away his life. That also meat his life belong to him. That was fine. Izaya's whole existence belongs to him, no one else. Just the thought could sooth his mind. Even if that meant he could never meet Izaya the memory of the day was etched into his deepest memory, a memory he will hold on to even if he were to reach oblivion. Every night Izaya would come to him; he would laugh at him, make fun of him then kiss him. That was fine for him, having Izaya all to himself. He would hold Izaya, his hold strong enough to break even his object of desire.

Shizuo didn't care if it was love or not, he was obsessed with Izaya, he even now is. But did Izaya hate him when he died? He didn't care. Izaya was thinking of him when he died…that thought satisfied him. He replayed the image of broken izaya crushed, broken, twisted and dyed in crimson. Izaya really looked most beautiful then.

Shizuo lit another cigarette as he walked down the bustling street of Ikebukuro.

 _The end~_

 _Let me know your thoughts, I will be waiting. If I made a mistake, please tell me as I am only an amateur, I will make sure to edit them. I hope you enjoyed~_

 _-LuckyIzzy~~_


End file.
